ROTG: One-Shots
by CosmioStarGirl
Summary: Okay so this is more of a collection of one-shot's rather than a real story. So it is based on, not only, my story Guardian High, but ROTG: Protection(written by the amazing IzzyMaster) as well. So, uh, yeah... enjoy! Oh, and I take prompts! Warning: Some chapters may have sensitive and/or suggestive material in them. Status will always be complete! :D
1. Babies

Hey everyone! CosmioStarGirl here! Okay so this is more of a collection of one-shot's rather than a real story. So it is based on, not only, my story Guardian High, but ROTG: Protection(written by the amazing IzzyMaster) as well. So, uh, yeah... enjoy! Oh, and I take prompts!

* * *

Chapter 1: ~Babies~

"Haha, that snow ball fight was awesome" Snow and Allie[1] entered North's workshop with big smiles planted on their faces "But I can believe it! How did I lose?! I mean, I control snow so how the heck did I lose to you!?" Snow looked at Allie, who just smiled a little wider.

"I never lose a snowball fight" Allie smirked, causing Snow to pout.

"Ah, here you girls are!" They were greeted, with a big hug from North, causing the girls to giggle and hug him back. "Come, have some eggnog and cookies with us!" The Russian man smiled as he lead the girls into a room where a great fire burning. Snow quickly jumped on the couch next to Tooth, grabbing a cookie. Allie smiled at Tooth and Sandy as she took a cup of eggnog. Everything was peaceful until…

"Damn it Frostbite! I said I'm not gonna tell ya' so stop askn'!" Bunny suddenly burst into the room with Jack right behind him.

"What's the matter? Its just a simple question!" Jack called after the Pooka, looking frustrated.

"Well that didn't last." North sighed and Sandy nodded in agreement. Snow quickly walked over to Jack with Allie a few steps behind her.

"What's wrong Jack?" Snow asked, Curiosity getting the best of her. Jack turned to face the girls, still looking frustrated.

"All I did was ask the stupid kangaroo a simple question, and he wont give me an answer!" Bunny turned back to Jack, looking frustrated himself.

"Look here Frostbite, there's nothing simple to that question!" The two glared at each other before Snow decided to break it up.

"Well since he doesn't want to answer, why not ask us!" She smiled and pulled Allie next to her. Bunny quickly looked at them, eyes widening.

"Look Sheila, I don't think you really want him to answer that!" The Pooka tried to warn her but, Snow ignored him.

"What do you want to know?" Snow smiled and Jack turned to face them, his face full of innocents, witch was quite odd for the playful winter spirit.

"Where do babies come from?" North, Tooth, and even Sandy spit the eggnog they had been drinking at that monument and looked at each other in shock/horror at the question, Bunny just shook his head as he quickly exited the room. Snow and Allies faces turned bright red as the looked at each other nervously.

"W-where did that come from?" Allie choked out.

"W-well I was just kinda curios." Jack rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the girls. They shared a quick look before turning around to ask the older guardians for help, only to find out that they had all snuck off. Leaving the pour girls with no other choice, they turned back to Jack.

Suddenly Mother Nature[2] walked into the room "Why was everyone running away from this room?"

"Mother!" Snow and Allie sighed in relief at seeing the older woman. "H-hey Mother can you tell Jack where babies come from?"

Raising a brow she looked over at the said boy and asking "Didn't your parents tell you that?"

Jack shook his head "No they never told me, they said I would realize it when I got married or... something..."

Confused Mother looked in-between the two blushing girls and the guardian of fun, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder "When two people of the opposite gender have unprotected sex, nine months latter big daddy boom you got a baby."

The three younger spirits froze wide eyes, until a blush appeared on the boys face and he covered his gaping mouth with his hand. "M-MOTHER!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"My innocents is gone" Snow sighed as she face palmed.

Suddenly North's head poked into the room "Did I feel someone's innocents disappear?"

Everyone stared at North before Mother shrugged as she said "What did you expect from me?" and with that she left the room dragging North, leaving the three in awkward silence, until it was broken by Allie.

"W-well now that, that's over... you guys wanna go play a game or something?" And with that the three raced off.

* * *

Hahahaha! I loved writing this! XD I got inspired for this after one of my little cousins asked my aunt where babies came from and that alone was a very funny, awkward, embarrassing story its self. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the story XD

P.S. Just curious but am I the only one who thinks that Mother Nature would be blunt and tell a kid/teen exactly where babies come from? Tell me what you think! ;)

[1] Allie dose not belong to me she belongs to IzzyMaster on FanFiction and InvaderAllieNinja on DeviantART

[2] Mother Nature belongs to 105gvf on DeviantART

And last but not least Snow belongs to me! CosmioStarGirl on FanFiction and GigiTheWolf on DeviantART


	2. Forever

Chapter 2: ~Forever~

The sun beams lightly danced upon their skin. Together, lying down on a blanket of snow. Fingers intwined in a gently grip. He brushed the loose white hairs out of her face to show her deep brown eyes. Staring back lovingly into his icy blue ones. "I love you." she whispered to him, smiling gently. He pulled her into a loving embrace. "I love you too." he said in return before locking their lips together in a tender kiss. He let her wrap her arms around his neck before he whispered, "And I always will." The two shared another kiss before they fell back into the snow, cuddling with each other. Together and happy.

Forever.

* * *

Okay this is something my friend IzzyMaster wrote on my iPod. During P.E. one day, we had to do a Push-ups and Sit-ups test and she went before me. So when she was done it was my turn and I asked her to hold onto my iPod, thinking back on it, not the smartest idea considering the fact that she knows my password but whatever since I know hers two :P. Anyway, when I got back I noticed she was doing something on it and when I reached her, I found out she had written this! I couldn't stop blushing and because I loved it so much I decided to post it :D

Credit for the story belongs to IzzyMaster


	3. One happy family

Chapter 3: One happy family

"What do you think you two are doin'?" Bunny questioned. Allie and Snow had snuck into the Warren with Jack's help. They spent at least half an hour in there avoiding egg golems and Bunnymund himself. At one point, they found some paint brushes and started to paint the eggs.

"We are painting." Allie simply stated and turned back to her egg.

"Yeah! You wanna see what I painted?" Snow said eagerly as she shoved the egg in his face. On the egg was a small picture of Jack Frost with some neatly painted snowflakes. Each flake had a different pattern.

"Not bad. I'm guessing Frostbite let ya in here?" Bunny stated as he handed her the egg back. He looked over at Allie who was currently trying to hide her egg. "What are you painting?"

"Wait! Don't look I'm almost done!" she said as she grabbed a smaller paint brush and made quick little strokes.  
Snow and Bunny just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they waited for her to finish.  
After a few minutes, she finally yelled, "Done!"

Bunny took the egg into his paws, and was actually quite impressed. She painted all of the Guardians and Snow onto that one egg. She even got every little thing right. From the detailing on Tooth's wings to the golden streams of sand around Sandy. She even added Pitch, smiling! "Wow! You put a lot of effort into this one." complimented Bunny as he handed it to Snow.

"Oh, you put me next to Jack! But where are you?" Snow asked as she continued to inspect the egg. Allie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can fix that." Bunny said as he grabbed a paintbrush and took the egg into his paw.  
After a few minutes, he finished and showed it to the two young spirits. Allie was now in the picture as well. He even added some little additions of his own that made them laugh. He added little hearts where Snow and Jack were standing. He managed to draw a small Baby Tooth into the picture as well.

"Yay! We're all one big happy family!" Snow said as she hugged Bunny and Allie.

One happy family.

* * *

Another story IzzyMaster wrote on my iPod :D I really love this one, I think its very cute and sweet.

Credit for story belongs to IzzyMaster


	4. And so they meet

Okay so this takes place in between chapter 13 & 14 of ROTG: Protection. Basically how Jack meet Kaity(a.k.a Snow) after she became a spirit.

* * *

Chapter 4: Snow & Jacks first meeting

A playful laugh rang through the darkening sky as Snow flew through the evening sky and came to a halt after doing a few loops "Hahaha, That was awesome!" She laughed, giving the air a little fist bump. As she looked around herself, and noticed a little town below her. "Hmmm~ Let's have a little visit, let's go wind!" As the wind led her down she landed softly in some snow in a little park. As she walked around she passed kids running left and right, throwing snowballs at each other causing Snow to giggle slightly.

"I wish it would snow" She froze and spun around to look for the voice. She found a girl setting alone on a bench looking at the sky.

"Come on, Star! Let's have a snowball fight before all the snow melts!" Another girl ran over to Star, calling her a few times before sighing and turned around and running back over to the other kids.

"I just want it to snow, just one more time... please..." Star stared at the sky a little longer before sighing and looked at the ground.

"Hmmm." Snow looked around at the melting snow "A little snow wouldn't hurt" she smirked and flicked her wrist as white started to fall from the sky. The kids started screaming

"It's snowing!" Star froze and looked up as a smile fell across her face as the same girl ran back over to Star

"Star! It's snowing, it's snowing!" Snow couldn't help her little smirk of triumph "I bet Jack Frost heard you!"

"What?!" Snow almost fell over "No, no, no! I did this, not Jack Frost!" She yelled and went towards the girls but they ran right through her, causing Snow to stumble foreword. "Damn it!" Snow sighed, turning away from the park and walk down the streets of Burgess. She passed a an older boy walking a dog, which suddenly started barking at her

"Smokey, shut up! There's nothing there!"

"HEY!" Okay that hurt, she stared at the boy before a smirk fell across her face as she flicked her wrist again, as a snowball formed in her hand glowing a light white as she looked back at the boy and tossed it. She couldn't help the laugh fall from her lips as he stumbled forward at the cold contact of the snowball hitting the back of his head. As she laughed she started to get the feeling, she was being watched but no one was there when she turned around. She decided to forget about it and started to walk into a little forest nearby.  
But the felling was still there, _'Ok, now I know I'm being_ _watched'_ She decided to stay on guard as she continued into the forest...

SNAP "Who's there!" Snow flew around, but she was only met with silence. She turned away she quickly flicked her wrist, griping the snowball slightly as she continued deeper into the forest.

She saw a small flash of blue, before she spun around and chucked the snowball causing her stalker jumped out of the way and float down into the snow. "Hey watch where you throwing those things!" A boy yelled, his face hidden by a blue hoodie.

"I wouldn't be throwing them if you weren't stalking me!" She hissed, throwing another snowball.

"I wasn't stalking you!" He dogged the second snowball easily.

"We'll I-Wait..." Snow froze and stared at the hooded boy in shock "You... you can see me?" Even with the hood up there was an obvious smirk on his face.

"We'll of course I can, otherwise we wouldn't be talking." Snow had to admit that was true...

"... Who are you?" Snow stepped closer to him and pushed the hood off of his head. When his hood was off her eyes widened as she stood, gawking at him. He had snow white hair, light crystal blue colored eyes and light pale skin. He reminded her a lot of herself. She had snow white hair and light pale skin, but the only difference was the fact that she had deep brown eyes and she was a few inches shorter than him. She defiantly had to admit he was pretty hot _'What the hell? Where did that thought come from?! Stupid teenage hormones!' _She cursed in her head.

He smirked as he noticed her gawking at him "The names, Jack Frost" She nearly fell forward.

"U-ummmm how long have you been following me?" She choked out, as his smirk grew a little as he leaned on his staff.

"Long enough to know you have a little grudge agent me." Snow's face couldn't turn an paler; Jack couldn't stop laughing at the look of shock on her face.

"I-I don't have a grudge against you, it's j-just..." Snow's eyes settled on staring at the ground. Jack knew what she was trying to say already, I mean he was once in her shoes too. "Haha, I guess I was just kinda jealous." Snow laughed and scratched the back of her head, Jack just smiled at her.

"I know, I'm that cool" He smirked "literally" Snow couldn't help but giggle, Jacks smile widened. _'He looks really cute when he smiles... wait what the hell am I thinking... again!'_ Snow mentally slapped herself for thinking like that... again _'Well... He is pretty cute'_ a small blush fell across her cheeks as she looked back at him. "So..."

"So what?"

"I don't know" Snow giggled again as he looked around then looked back up at her.

"Hey, we're you the one who made it snow a little while ago?" The sudden question took her by surprise but she nodded, and noticed the snow had stopped. With a little flick of her wrist it started to snow again. She held up her hand as the snowflakes gathered on her cold skin, smiling softly at the little flakes as she slowly opened her fingers. The little white flakes fluttered down slowly towards the snow covered ground, before she looked back up at Jack with a smile in her face. A gleam of sun light lit up the necklace that hung from the girl's neck. Jacks eyes studied the necklace for a few seconds before widening "No way..." Jack mumbled.

"What?" Asked a confused Snow. Jack looked at her then back at the ornament clinging to her neck.

"It's... nothing..." That's when Jacks eyes lit up "Hey, if you can control the snow then what about the wind?"

"No, I get around on a unicorn; of course I can control the wind. But riding a unicorn would be so cool" Her eyes glowed at the thought.

A playful smirk fell across Jacks face "then let's have a race!"

_'Hmmm, well he's cute so... why not!'_ Snow smirked back at him "Your on!"

"The first one to make it to the North Pole wins!" Jack smiled as the wind lifted him up, and he kept a tight hold on his staff while a small snow storm(well its more like a cloud be whatever) formed around Snow. And with that, they raced off towards the North Pole...


	5. The magic of misunderstandings

Chapter 5: The magic of misunderstandings~

"Hey Tooth, have you seen Snow and Jack?" Allie asked as she walked up to the hyper fairy.

"Snow and Jack? Yea I saw than a few minuets ago!" She hurried off down one of the halls with Allie on her heals. Soon they were standing in front of another room "I think I saw them go in here."

"Thanks Tooth!" Allie smiled and went to open the door when they heard voices coming from inside.

"Ow ow ow OW! Take it out!" Snow cried.

"Okay Snow this will only hurt for a monument, I promise" Jack replied, trying to calm the girl.

"Okay, I trust-AH FUCK!" She screamed.

"Snow calm down!"

"Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!"

"Snow stop squirming!" Jack growled "Hold still... almost there...!"

The two girls standing outside of the door, stood shocked as crimson blushes formed on their faces. "I think they might want to be left alone right now" Allie announced and the two quickly walking away from the scene.  
Back inside the room, "Got it!" Jack held a small lock of white hair that was caught in a peace of gum, tossing it in to the trash.

"Yay! Thanks' Jack!" She kissed him on the cheek, causing Jack to smile back at her "Hey any idea where Allie went?"

"Nope. Lets go find her!" The two raced out of the room turning a corner nearly running into the tall girl "Hey Allie! We've been looking for you."

"Hey guys! So... where you having fun?" She smirked slightly as she tried to stop from laughing.

"Yea?" They both said not realizing what she was really implying. Allie placed a hand on her mouth, trying to contain her laughter as the three continued down the hall.

* * *

What can I say? The tittle say's it all XD


End file.
